


Please

by heffermonkey



Series: Fics inspired by Prompts [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom!Danny, Dom/sub, Gag, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny in complete control of his begging subby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt -
> 
> Danny/Steve, dom/sub, orgasm denial, bondage, the dom makes the sub beg for it

Danny has long learned to have patience, especially with a stubborn sub like Steve. It's been a long session and he's been edging Steve for the last half hour, the gag serving to provide an enjoyable soundtrack as he gave his subs body a thorough exploration with his hands and mouth. Steve's stretched out on the bed, tied down, bindings tight to keep him still and in place for his Dom. His cock lies swollen and full against his stomach, dripping pre cum and ready to release and Danny hasn't even caressed him there yet. In fact it's the one part of Steve's body that hasn't been lovingly touched and fondled. Yet there it lies in it's glory, Steve's natural reaction to the kind of power Danny exudes over him, full and ready but denied release until he's given permission. 

Leaning over him, Danny carefully unfastens the ball gag and pulls it from Steve's mouth. Steve pulls in harsh breaths and Danny caresses his jaw, thumbs rubbing at the hinge of his cheek, helping work out the kink and ache before his slides his thumb to Steve's mouth. Steve's lips wrap round it and suck it inside and he looks up at Danny desperate, mouth and tongue conveying his need as he works the digit like he usually works Danny's cock. 

Danny chuckles and pulls his hand away, dragging his thumb down, pulling at Steve's lip a little, dragging a thread of saliva down his chin. 

"Tell me what you need Steve?" Danny asks him conversationally, like he doesn't know already. 

Steve doesn't reply straight away and Danny sits on the bed beside him, runs his hand over his chest and tweaks one of the hard nubs he had been nibbling on not long ago. 

"Nothing, Sir," Steve grits out, before moaning and straining against his arm restraints. 

Danny lets out a laugh, twists his fingers before letting go and dragging one lone finger down Steve's chest, over his stomach to where his cock lies desperate and leaking. 

"Don't lie Steven," Danny warns him. 

Steve grunts and pulls at his restraints again but it's no use. Danny has grown proficent in the kind of bonds he needs to keep his sub in his place. Steve doesn't like to beg because he knows it gains him little except perhaps more teasing, he gets stubborn, which is how they've ended up at this point in the first place. He refused to give in to his needs, knowing they may not be met and stubbornly fighting against his submission. Danny had teased him relentless and pushing to this point and still he fought against it. But Danny knew it couldn't go on, he'd been merciless in taking Steve to the edge several times, close but never enough. Enough to get him moaning and squirming, desperate and wanton. 

A smile tugs at Danny's mouth as he looks at his sub. Steve stares back, eyes full of want and pleading and Danny wants those pleas to trip off his tongue in a litany. He lets his finger drift to the head of Steve's cock, gently brushes the tip and watches Steve lose focus and try to lift his hips, tries to squirm from the teasing touch. 

"Sir, fuck," Steve lets out in a gasp. 

Danny smiles and does it again, Steve gasps as Danny trails his finger down the shaft with an insistent touch. 

"This what you need Steven? Need me to touch you? To take care of you?" Danny asks him. 

Steve shudders, mouth slack as he breathes and tries to ignore the urge to come. 

"Yes, need you to touch me Sir," Steve surrenders, eyes squeezing shut as Danny makes his fingers form a ring around the base of his cock. "Please." 

"Is that the best you can do?" Danny asks unimpressed. He's worked hard to help Steve get to this point and he expects a little more in the way of begging. 

Steve lets out a strangled, angry growl. "Fuck please, please let me come Sir. Want to come for you, you've got me hard and desperate and aching for it. Please, please may I come?" 

Smiling Danny looked appreciatvely at Steve's cock, dragging his fingers up enough to rub his thumb into the leaking pre come at the tip. 

"You've leaked plenty already without my permission babe," Danny points out. "Perhaps enough for tonight?" 

"Fuck, no," Steve begs, an edge to his voice now. Danny can hear it, surrendering and pleading. "Please, fuck please Danny." 

Looking up he finds Steve staring at him, a desperate look in his eyes, afraid Danny is going to deny him this tonight. It wouldn't be the first time but Danny only makes him suffer when he deserves it and needs to learn a lesson. 

"Danny, Sir, please," Steve's repeating, neck straining as he looks down at him. Danny tightens his fingers just to see the alarm and desperation in Steve's eyes. "Please let me come Danny. Fuck I need to come for you, please. Please." 

Steve drops his head back down, eyes falling tight shut again and his lips move into a repeated mantra of 'please, please, please' surrendering to the fact Danny may make him suffer without but hopeful and pleading that Danny will be merciful tonight. Danny gives a soft smile at his subs desperation and hopefulness and caresses his cock with a gentle, insistent grip, Steve tense and straining in his bonds, on the edge and trying not to fall. 

"Okay baby," Danny tells him as another 'please' drops from his lips. "Come, come Steven, show your Master what he does to you." 

Steve doesn't need anymore encouragement than that. Danny pulls his hand up, with a flourish and feels the tense push of Steve's hips, the quiver of his hips. He listens to the cry and moans offerred up to him as Steve comes, watches and feels the spray of cum shooting out in white tendrils as his cock throbs and spasms in his tight, firm grip. He holds and jerks him until Steve's balls are empty, cum pooling on his stomach and chest before he removes his hand. 

Steve drags in deep breaths, spent and exhausted, looking at Danny through heavy lidded eyes. 

"Thank you," he manages to stutter out between breaths. "Sir." 

~fin~


End file.
